


confess your sins to me (while you masturbate)

by suddenstars



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, College, F/F, One Shot, Shameless Smut, also, amy is away at college, college aged reagan and amy have a really interesting sex life in my head okay???, her girlfriend misses her, no like really if you couldn't tell from the title, shameless!, there are mentions of some kinky things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenstars/pseuds/suddenstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy’s eyes again look over to her roommate until she hears Reagan tsk in displeasure. She brings her eyes back to the screen. Reagan’s face is all too relaxed as she says “It’s me time.” Amy can hear an edge to her voice, knowing exactly how much Reagan revels in having Amy’s attention all to herself. Amy watches attentively as Reagan pulls at a dusty pink nipple and moans in response.</p><p>Amy’s breath hitches, “You. You time.”</p><p>A smile spreads across Reagan's face as she repeats the same motion to her left nipple. “Good girl. I wish this was your mouth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	confess your sins to me (while you masturbate)

Amy loves Karma, she knows that.

She feels emotions swell and surge for the girl all the time, much to her chagrin.

This thing between Reagan and Amy, well, she’s not so sure it’s love.

But, she knows she feels something for her when she’s sees her FaceTime call. FaceTiming every night has kind of become their routine now that Amy’s at Texas State University. College is kind of a breeze in terms of classes – they’re boring, general education classes right now. She barely even needs to crack open the general psychology book that she’s engrossed in right now. The only hard part is being separated from Karma...and Reagan…and Shane. She’d honestly dare to put Lauren on the list too, but it’s not that Lauren’s far – she’s just consumed with Rush. Amy pushes the book away and picks up the call. Her roommate's barely paying attention to her, she’s practically knee deep into some show about about a woman who escapes a convent, or an underground fortress. Amy’s not too sure of the details.

“Hi, you.” Amy chirps when the phone call finally connects. But she’s not met with Reagan’s smiling face. She’s met with her bare torso, a lacy black bra and matching black thong.

“Go get some headphones,” is all Reagan says and Amy is intrigued enough to comply without asking any questions. She grabs them from the bottom of her twin sized bed and murmurs a ‘got ‘em’ when she gets them plugged in and into her ears.

“I miss you, baby.” Reagan murmurs in the sexy voice that she knows drives Amy wild without fail. Even now she can feel a tug low in the pit of her belly along with a blush creeping on her cheeks. Her eyes fall to her roommate who’s still really engrossed in that silly show.

“Am I not enough to keep your attention?” Reagan drawls, lazily running her free hand up and down her flat stomach before moving it up higher and palming a lace clad breast.

Amy’s mouth goes a little dry and she stammers a response. “No, no, that’s not it at all.”

Reagan chuckles in response to her. “Your roommate’s there, isn’t she baby?” Amy nods silently, keeping her eyes trained on the hand that’s moved from her right breast to her left. “She always seemed so stuck up. Repressed.” Amy can agree with that, but words are a really difficult concept for her right now. Right now she just wants. She wants so much. She wants for her roommate to be gone so she can touch the wetness pooling between her thighs. She wants Reagan to somehow come through the phone and appear in her room. She wants it to be her hands exploring Reagan's amazing body. She wants a lot and right now she can’t get _any_ of it and it makes her quietly grunt in frustration.

Reagan readjusts, propping her phone against something – Amy’s not sure what but now she has a much better view. She can see Reagan’s entire body which is propped up on her knees with her legs spread apart. Her purple and black hair cascades down her back and she’s wearing an innocent smile on her face that makes Amy even wetter. It’s out of place combined with the lacy lingerie and the one hand gripping a breast and her other newly free hand playing with the hem of her panties. “Just imagine if she got up and looked at your phone now.” Her innocent smile turns into a smirk quickly and she reaches behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. She somehow takes it off gracefully and Amy can’t resist a gasp.

Amy’s eyes again look over to her roommate until she hears Reagan tsk in displeasure. She brings her eyes back to the screen. Reagan’s face is all too relaxed as she says “It’s me time.” Amy can hear an edge to her voice, knowing exactly how much Reagan revels in having Amy’s attention all to herself. Amy watches attentively as Reagan pulls at a dusty pink nipple and moans in response.

Amy’s breath hitches, “You. You time.”

A smile spreads across Reagan's face as she repeats the same motion to her left nipple. “Good girl. I wish this was your mouth.” Reagan says plainly. “Love the way you do it. Love the way your tongue feels against me.” Amy wishes it was her too. She can’t help but remember the time she went home to surprise Reagan. How Amy had all the intentions of actually making it out to dinner and then going dancing somewhere. But when Reagan saw her walk through her door, Amy had barely gotten a chance to say “hey” before Reagan had her pressed against the door, lips sliding against her own and hands tugging at her tee shirt, before Reagan stopped kissing her only to husk “Take this the fuck off” directly in her ear. At the memory, Amy has to clench her thighs together and fights not to whine. She wishes hard that something will make her roommate leave because she needs to touch herself and she needs to tell Reagan how unfair it is that even her memory makes her this wet.

But Reagan reads her well, and she’s always known the signs. She smiles brightly in the camera, one of her hands abandoning her nipple to rub her clit through through the lacy panties. “Are you turned on, baby?” Amy just nods and licks her lips because she’s not really capable of any other human communication right now. She wants to snap at her roommate, tell her there’s a fire, anything to get her out but she can’t take her eyes off of Reagan. Not when she’s still rubbing her clit through her panties, and her eyes are closed and she looks like she’s in pure bliss. Amy’s about to try and say something when Reagan’s eyes open and almost pierce her through the screen.

“I keep…thinking about the way you fuck me, baby.”

Even if she didn’t have all of Amy’s attention, she would have it right then. Reagan moves her hand inside her panties and Amy knows, she’s touched her enough to know exactly how she feels. She knows exactly what it would feel like if she was there – sliding her fingers past a damp tuft of hair, brushing past her engorged clit, running her fingers down her slit and then cupping all of her.

Amy wants so fucking much.

She wants to fuck herself. She wants to fuck Reagan. She wants her roommate to leave. She wants to be in Austin. She wants so _fucking_ much and sinking her teeth into her bottom lip is the only hope she has in not growling in frustration.

“How you tease me. How you make me beg. And then how once you have me begging, you slide inside of me…really, really, really slow – _fuck_.” Reagan barely grits out the curse as she clearly inserts a finger inside herself, she can tell even though Reagan still has on her lace panties. Amy balls her hand into a fist and presses it against her mouth to not verbally respond, and Reagan breathlessly giggles at that.

Out the corner of her eye she sees her roommate flailing her arms to get her attention, she ignores her though because Reagan is slamming her hips down to meet her fingers and really that’s Amy's priority. She wishes she could at least talk Reagan through it, something, but she knows Reagan’s exhibitionist side is getting off on this just fine.

“Amy,” Reagan gasps out loud, “Baby, I want you here so badly… fucking me, kissing my neck, grinding on my thigh. Telling me how good I feel. How good you know I taste.” Amy quickly thinks that this is going to be the death of her and she exhales shakily before refocusing her eyes to see Reagan slipping those exact fingers into her mouth and moaning at the taste. She stands corrected, this is going to be the death of her. Reagan finally slides her panties off and lays back on her bed in view of the camera.

Amy can see everything very clearly, and licks her lips hungrily when Reagan spreads her legs and she can see her lips glossy with arousal. This is too much. Reagan looks amazing like this, but she also can’t help looking at the headboard behind her and thinking about the last time she was there in that bed and how Reagan had kissed her gently before softly whispering how pretty she had looked tied up to her bed post. She remembers the slight burn in her wrists as she kept tugging against the silk tie keeping her in place. She remembers how she felt like she might die of overstimulation and not having anything to grab to keep her tethered to that exact moment.

She refocuses on Reagan, earnestly thrusting two fingers inside herself now and thinks about how she wants to make new memories in that bed. As soon as possible, In fact, if freshmen were allowed to have cars on campus she would have hung up this FaceTime call thirty minutes ago and headed straight to her.

“It’s good?” Amy tries to make her voice as neutral as possible, as if she’s asking if Reagan’s food is good or if a new trashy TV show is good.

She can see her roommate trying to get her attention again and she doesn’t even try to hide the fact that she’s ignoring her.

Reagan whines aloud and nods, “Uh huh. So fucking good. Not as good as when you fuck me though. Need you.” She mutters the last part before dropping her head back and focusing on the feeling. Not for the first, second, or third time Amy wishes Reagan was in her grasp.

“Can your roommate go away?” Reagan whines. “I wanna hear your voice. I want you to come too.” Reagan drags out curse at whatever thought crosses her mind. “I miss fucking you. I miss how wet you get. Miss how you grip my fingers.” Amy can see her clearly hesitate before continuing. “Miss choking you as you come.”

Amy hears a loud fuck and hears the sloshing noise between Reagan's legs pick up. “I’m coming, I’m coming baby.” Reagan actually whines before stuffing her fingers of her free hand in her mouth as to not make too much noise.

Amy doesn’t want anymore, _she needs._

She needs to be with Reagan.

She needs to be fucking Reagan.

She needs to be fucked by Reagan.

She needs her roommate to get the fuck out.

She pops a headphone out and clears her throat. “Hey, Val!” She calls. She cuts her off before she can make conversation with her. “Stephanie from down the hall just texted me. Something about rescuing a cat.” Amy lies with ease and watches with glee as she takes the bait and rushes to put flip flops on.

“I don’t need to take my key, do I? You’ll be here to let me in, right?”

Amy can hear Reagan chuckle in her ear. “Bad girl,” she rasps. Amy knows it’s supposed to be admonishment but mostly she’s just even more worked up by her tone of voice. It’s wanton and needy. It urges her to nod vehemently, rushing her roommate out the room and quickly getting up to lock the door behind her.

“Fucking finally.” Amy breathes. She quickly discards of her sleep shorts and panties and sliding back in her bed. She doesn’t waste any time slipping her fingers between her legs, sweeping her fingers past her clit before applying pressure against it with quick little circles. She doesn’t moan, it’s more a relieved sigh.

“Tell me what you’re doing. What you’re thinking of. Anything.” Amy notices that Reagan’s watching the screen with rapt attention now, even though she can’t see anything but Amy’s face.

“Close, already.” Amy chokes out.

“You didn’t tell me what you were thinking.” Reagan says in a voice that’s dripping with faux hurt. “Are you thinking of the show I just put on for you or are you thinking of how hard you’re about to come or are you thinking about what would happen if I was there. You know what would happen right?” Reagan questions her and she nods.

Amy stills her hand, God, it’s hard but she knows…she knows if she can just wait it’ll be worth it.

“I’d move your hand away and kiss you. Tell you how cute you look when you get this horny. Then, I’d touch you. I’d tease you first. I’d make you beg as payback for all the times you made me beg. And then, I’d fuck you just the way you like.” Amy moans helplessly in response and Reagan just continues. “Hard. Fast. Making you call my name. Reminding you exactly who you’re with. Curling my fingers right _there_. Fuck, Amy you always get so wet when I do that.”

Amy doesn’t try to resist anymore, she drops the phone but leaves her headphones in as she rubs at her clit with purpose and she’s so so so close. “I can hear how wet you are.” Reagan says in amazement. “God, I wanna be there. I want to be inside you right now. I want to feel that pussy gripping my fingers.” Amy gasps and she’s _right_ there. “You know what’d I’d do right now if I was there? Huh, baby?”

“N-No.” Amy stutters out. It’s hard to talk, it takes focus and all she can think about is how fucking close she is.

 “I’d run my free hand up to your throat and grip the sides tight. I’d choke you and I know you’d come so hard that you would see stars.”

Her orgasm hits her like a freight train. She can’t make any sound and her legs won’t stop fucking shaking and just wow.

When she gets herself together, she picks up her phone again. Reagan is lying down but the camera only shows her face and her sweet saccharine smile. “I missed you.” She says simply.

Amy knows that Reagan has a bad habit of comparing herself to Karma and always feeling like she comes up short but, as Amy grins back at her she has an epiphany. While she definitely feels lust for Reagan, that’s not all. Maybe comparisons between her feelings for Karma and her feelings for Reagan are a moot point.  

She wonders if you can love two people at the same time, if you love each one of them differently. But she wipes that thought from her head.

It’s not love, she’s certain, but it’s pretty close.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda thought about making this a series of connected kinky one shots, with tiny bits of plot throughout but idk if anyone's interested in that. let me know in the comments if you are and i'll make it happen.


End file.
